A New Famiglia
by Lost Alice Rabbit
Summary: "'Reborn says he thinks it's time to reveal ourselves to the Vongola,' Fong states, thoughtfully looking at Alice to observe her reaction. Alice lets out the smallest of smiles, which one would normally miss, except, of course, if you were Fong, which he was." OC Warning! There are a LOT of OC Pairings. You have been warned. There will be hints of crossovers from different series.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Normal POV:

A young girl lay on her stomach on her bed, her long clear blue hair spread over her back like a blanket. Her bangs are pinned to the side to allow her similarly colored eyes to see one of the many computer screens surrounding her. She is dressed in nothing but her undergarments and an oversized white sweater that reach mid-thigh. Her pale skin and long unkempt hair suggest that she has not been outside of her room in a ridiculously long time.

Her eyes squint to adjust to the long forgotten light as her door opens to reveal a small infant. The baby is dressed in a red Chinese qipao, and his long black hair is braided neatly down his back.

"Ni hao, Alice. Ni ji tian mei you can dao bie ren, a? Ni de jie jie hen dan xing ni chi bu gou."*

"Ni hao, Fong. Tell Kagura I'll eat when I'm hungry," the girl, called Alice, replies slightly grouchily.

The infant, called Fong, just chuckles quietly and continues to speak.

"Reborn says he thinks it's time to reveal ourselves to the Vongola," Fong states, thoughtfully looking at Alice to observe her reaction.

Alice lets out the smallest of smiles, which one would normally miss, except, of course, if you were Fong, which he was. Fong returns the gesture gently because he knows the rarity of the sight he just saw.

"Tell them to gather in the dinner hall on the ground floor," Alice murmurs, "I'll meet them there in ten minutes."

Fong smiles, nods, and gently closes the door behind him as he goes to find the six guardians to tell them to news. He laughs as he imagines their shocked reactions upon hearing that their antisocial leader will finally take her first step outside her room in months.

Translations:

* Hello, Alice. You haven't seen anybody today? Your older sister (can also mean a female acquaintance that's older than you) is worried that you aren't eating enough.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alice's POV:

"Sigh. I guess I should see if my legs still work." I crawl over to the edge of my bed and sit up so my legs are dangling off the edge. I press down on my legs to test them out, and after confirming that they indeed still remembered how to walk, I pushed myself up out of bed, and shuffled to my closet to find some suitable clothes to change into.

I open the door and switch on the lights to my closet, and walk towards the back of the room to shuffle through the racks. I find my Namimori uniform, which is still brand new and not-yet-worn despite it already have been halfway through the school year, and bring it with me to the bathroom. I slip out of what I'm currently wearing (I didn't notice I was even wearing anything) and toss it down the laundry chute. I step into the shower and wash my hair with, well, SOMETHING. I don't really care. (I don't understand why people divide soaps into one for the body, one for the face, and one for hair. It's just SOAP, but I digress.) When I step out of the shower, wrapped in nothing but a towel, I see a flash of yellow and blue before I'm glomped to the floor.

When the world stops blinking, I become aware of the two faces rubbing against my own. I sigh heavily as I realize who my "attackers" are.

Normal POV:

"Ceri. Momoka. I'd be very grateful if you got off of me. I'm glad to see you both as well," Alice murmurs, amused.

"But it's been months since we last saw you outside of your room. You never go to school with us!" the blonde, known as Momoka, pouts as she gets off of her leader to help her up, the bluenette next to her following suit.

"I am a NEET," Alice states proudly, "Besides, I already know everything there is to learn at school. It's a waste of my time and energy to go. If I don't have to do it, I won't. If I have to do it, I'll make it quick."

"Then I guess I should speed things up, nya. Momoka came because she wants to do your hair, nya. I suggest you let her, nya. She said she would use Miyo if you struggled, nya," Cerelia, known as Ceri, states monotonely, her tail swinging lazily.

Alice just sighs in acknowledgement and allows Momoka to brush her hair. After a couple minutes of wrestling with the hundreds of knots in Alice's deceivingly silky blue hair, Momoka finally manages to untangle it and make a small braid down the left side of her hair. The petite leader hands her a hair-tie with two silver bells attached, with which the blonde secures the braid with.

"There, all done. I'll go downstairs and inform the rest that Alice will be down in a minute. Could you make sure she doesn't forget to wear anything?" Momoka inquires over her shoulder, already halfway out the door.

Ceri just nods an affirmative, already helping her leader get dressed.

Momoka's POV

I sprint down the stairs three at a time and jump onto the railing, sliding the rest of the way down from the fourth floor to the ground floor. I hop off the railing and happily skip to the dining hall Fong had informed us to meet in.

"Ohaiyou minna! Ceri's helping Alice get dressed right now, she'll be down in a minute," I cheered brightly.

Kagura-nee smiles good-naturedly while absent-mindedly running her hair through her long light brown locks. "Arigatou Momoka," she says softly.

I look around the room and see the two boys, but I can't find the signature golden blond locks of the princess.

"Where's Tiferet-chan?" I ask curiously.

Normal POV (Oh god I can't do Character POVs)

"She left to go inform the Varia about the meeting. She'll meet as at Namimori," Alice says, calmly walking into the room, "Good morning, Subaru, Kira."

The two boys wave and nod at her consecutively, the former getting up to get her breakfast and the latter continuing to silently eat and read.

Yamamoto's POV (Finally, Vongola! :D):

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I flip it open to read the text as I continue to eat my breakfast. I smile as I see who it's from, and full out grin when I read the message.

"Who's got you grinning like a maniac?" Dad asks, smirking like a cat.

"It's Kagura. She says that Alice is going to school today."

Upon hearing the words "Alice" and "school" together in the same sentence, Dad spits out his tea.

"So that shut-in genius is finally going to school, eh?" Dad says, obviously amused, "I wonder how that'll turn out."

I do too.


End file.
